Traditional luminaires can be turned ON and OFF, and in some cases may be dimmed, usually in response to user activation of a relatively simple input device. Often traditional luminaires are controlled individually or as relatively small groups at separate locations.
More sophisticated lighting control systems automate the operation of the luminaires throughout a building or residence based upon preset time schedules, occupancy, and/or daylight sensing. Such lighting control systems receive sensor signals at a central lighting control panel, which responds to the received signals by deciding which, if any, relays, switching devices, and/or dimming ballasts to drive in order to turn on or off and/or adjust the light levels of one or more luminaires. A scheduler, in or working with the control panel, stores information sometimes called “lighting control profiles” (or a “schedule”). Such a profile includes settings that will be applied at particular times or dates to a group of luminaires connected to the control panel or other node acting as the scheduler. All lighting control profiles are created in lighting control software and are stored within the node implementing the scheduler. Once programmed with one or more profiles, the scheduler sends out the settings specified in the profiles to the appropriate downstream luminaires according to a defined schedule.
Unfortunately, when the scheduling node stops working, the luminaires no longer receive lighting control profiles through the lighting system. For example, when the central lighting control panel that arbitrates a lighting control system is unavailable, the lighting control system may not work as expected (or according to the schedule). A lighting system is needed to overcome these and other limitations in the art.